Anything but Ordinary
by XxstevexX
Summary: "Yet, why does Vincent love her? Maybe it was her eyes, grey like the color of the sky just before a storm." "But, why, of all the things to do while trying to be friends with the dark, stoic man, did she fall in love with him?" T to be safe. After DoC.


**A/N**: Hello wonderful Yuffentine fans! It is nice to be here isn't it? I promise there is dialogue at the end, and it is quite fluffy and worth the wait.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except my imagination and clever words.

I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I don't get beta-readers for oneshots, and I don't always catch mistakes. If you would like to be my official oneshot beta-reader, meaning if I ever want to post a oneshot..., drop me a review saying so!

_**REMEMBER!**_: If I get reviews, I just might make a sequel!

Vincent Valentine is no ordinary man. He wears a cape everywhere he goes. He has red eyes. He had demons in his head. And, he loves two women at the same time.

Yuffie Kisaragi is no ordinary woman. She is trained in the art of the shinobi. She is the Princess of Wutai. She is the only human in AVALANCHE who hasn't had a relationship with someone. And, she has only loved one man in her entire life.

But, we won't go into the first three, they're self-explanatory. This is about the last two.

Lucrecia Crescent. Vincent's first love. Who is she, really? Was she a supermodel? Far from it. Was she someone who had a lot of guys after her? It seemed that way. But, no, I'll tell you who she really was.

She was a scientist. Grimoire Valentine's lab assistant. She was also the mother to Sephiroth, the man who almost destroyed the Planet.

Yuffie. The name is so simple. She is a ninja, and a good one at that. She is loud mouthed, arrogant, and has a bit of kleptomania. She is not like Lucrecia at all.

Yet, why does Vincent love her? Maybe it was her eyes, grey like the color of the sky just before a storm. Maybe it was her lips, always pulled up in a smile pointed at him. Maybe it was the smell of her, Vincent always knew she was around because she smelled like Wutai in the fall.

Maybe it is because she's not like Lucrecia at all. Vincent had already fallen for a girl like that, and he didn't need heartbreak and sorrow again.

But, he is a better man now. Maybe he could deal with it better another time around. Or maybe, and this is more likely than the first, he would break once more and finally shatter. His heart would be stomped on until it was nothing more than a pile of would-be emotions.

Vincent. It was so hard to figure him out. Yuffie tried for three years to get on his good side, and Yuffie knows the saying to be true. Patience and perseverance pays off. But, why, of all the things to do while trying to be friends with the dark, stoic man, did she fall in love with him? How did it happen? When did it happen?

All Yuffie knows is that she fell for him, and she fell hard. Which is not common for ninja, they just get back up and keep fighting. But this time, Yuffie couldn't keep up. Everyday she thought about him more and more, until he was the only thought that consumed her. Watching Tifa do the dishes, helping out with the bar, and trying to sleep. Every mindless task, Vincent Valentine's name or face would pop into her head.

At first, she tried to stop. Every time she thought of him, she'd slap or pinch herself. Then, she realized she didn't really think it was all that bad, thinking of him all the time.

It's not like he's the ugliest man in the universe, so why couldn't she let his face slip into her mind's eye every so often? It's not like his name is a mouthful, so why can't she whisper it to herself when she's alone? And it's not like his voice is nails on a chalkboard, so why can't she imagine him saying her name?

Because, she is a ninja and ninja don't fall at all. They don't trip, stumble, or slide. And they certainly DON'T fall in love. It's preposterous to think that Yuffie Kisaragi, the single White Rose of Wutai, would ever fall in love with a man such as him.

But it isn't preposterous to think that she had grown very, very fond of him. Besides, they don't make a good couple anyway. He's tall, she's short. He's quite and reserved, she's loud and open. He's honest, she lies.

Okay, so they're perfect for each other. But it's not like they'll ever be together. Vincent is too afraid to be broken again, and Yuffie is too afraid of rejection. How bad would it hurt to think about where all this would go?

Vincent will not die easily, so she will probably die first, being reckless and stupid. He could not go through that heartbreak again.

Yuffie will not make the first move, because of what happened with Cloud. If she tried to kiss him, and he pulled away, which he probably would to punish himself even though he loves her, she would not be able to take it. She would think she's just the little childish kid in the group, and that no one loves her. She would think that Tifa is better than her in every way possible.

So, I guess it's up to him.

"...Yuffie?" He asks.

"Vinnie? Is that you?" she replies groggily. He woke her from her slumber in the guest room of his house.

He sits on the bed, checking her forehead for the fever that was there before. But, his hands are cold, so he puts his forehead to hers, and she blushes.

Her cheeks were already flushed, so it didn't really show.

"You still have a slight fever. Take some more medication and go back to sleep. It should be gone by morning." he instructs.

"Vinnie?" She asks after he turns away.

He turns back around, listening to her, "Will you stay here until then? I'm getting kind of lonely." She blushes invisibly again when he nods and lays down with her.

He strokes her hair and rubs her back, lulling her into dreamland again. She wraps her arms around his neck, attempting to get even closer for warmth.

"Vinnie?" she moans. He is silent, waiting for a reply, "Thanks,"

He nods and gives her a small kiss on the forehead, "I'll always be here," he states, knowing it to be true. He is ready to show his feelings towards her, and now that he has, he will never let her leave his sight. He will always protect her and make mistakes with her.

"I'll always be next to you," she says, caressing his cheek and burying her face into his neck. She is ready to show her feelings too. She is ready to be rejected if it comes to that. She thinks she can handle it.

**A/N**: Now, for my new magic trick... I will slowly count down from three

...1

...2

...3!

Now, being hypnotized and all, you will review with kind words!


End file.
